


A Peony For Your Thoughts?

by mapmaker



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, all fluff i promise, chanyeol is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapmaker/pseuds/mapmaker
Summary: ten works in a flower shop for the summer and baekhyun knows nothing about flowers au
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. WHITE ROSE - a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i am back with another fic i wrote after midnight this time its chaptered tho. i haven't written a chaptered fic in a long time so bare with me!!! most of it is already written so i'll post the next chapters quickly im just wana do it this way for some reason!!!!
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

It’s a Sunday and Ten is drinking up every bit of sunlight he can get in the small greenhouse area attached to his flower shop. Well, his mother’s flower shop. But she’s out of town on business, and will be for a few weeks, so it’s his to keep up with. It’s surprisingly busy during the weekdays and Saturdays turn out to be the busiest. Who knew so many people actually bought flowers? Ten had no idea. 

He’d worked with his mom for quite some time, but usually on off days from school just making sure everyone was finding what they needed. Maybe for an hour or two. It’s a whole different monster when you’re working the shop open to close, seeing the different faces that pop by throughout the long hours. The summers are long where he lives, which means the days will be long at work, but he can handle it.

After a short rush of people, Ten finds himself tidying and making up a small bouquet of white roses for a customer. Said customer had called in frantically about ten minutes prior to the rush, and Ten feels sort of bad for not being able to get around to it sooner. He just hopes it’ll be done in time when the customer arrives. 

No more than ten more minutes pass before the bell over the door dings and a man about his height rushes in with a flushed face. 

“Hi, are they ready?” The man says, out of breath and with zero context to the question.  
Ten is almost confused and would go to ask him but the man sees the bouquet in Ten’s hands and a smile comes to his face.

“They’re beautiful!” He says. “Just like my mom. I hope she likes them.” 

Oh. This is his customer from the phone. Makes sense.

“I’m almost finished, I promised.” Ten says. “I’m sorry, there was a rush right after you called so I wasn’t able to get to them sooner.”

“No worries, take all the time you need.” The man says, looking around in admiration. “I’m just happy they’re as beautiful as everyone in town says they are. A lot of people love this shop, you know?”

“Do they?” Ten says, picking some dead petals from one of the flowers. 

“Sure.” The man says, coming up to the counter to get a better look at his bouquet. 

“Just about…” Ten says, plucking one last dead petal and trimming a stem or two. “Done!”

The man smiles back at him and reaches out to take the bouquet delicately into his arms.

“How much do I owe you?” The man says. 

“How about I’ll put them on the house today.” Ten says with a grin. He’s not sure why he’s being so generous. Maybe it’s because the man looks like he could use a pick me up. 

“You’ve got to be kidding.” The man says. 

“Nope! On the house.” Ten says. “Take them before I change my mind.”

The man eyes Ten for a minute before breaking out into an even brighter smile. 

“Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this is going to mean to my mom!” He says. “And I’ll be back. Next time I’m _going_ to pay!”

“I’ll see you to it then!” Ten says with a slightly less bright smile because nothing can match the other’s.

“My name is Baekhyun!” The man calls as he’s heading out the door.

“Nice to meet you Baekhyun!” Ten calls after him. “Good luck!” 

The door drifts closed after him and Ten lets out a breath. He opens up his wallet and puts the money for the flowers in the till and calls it a day.


	2. BLUEBELL -  kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll just go ahead and post the first two chapters in one go and be on my way. see you soon with the next one!

The next time Ten sees Baekhyun is the following Sunday at around the same time. Instead of calling frantically for flowers for his mom, Baekhyun finds himself in the flower shop by his own means.

He strolls in casually and looks around at all the flowers hanging and planted in pots by the front door. 

“Good afternoon!” Ten calls habitually. “Oh! Welcome back.”

“It’s good to be back.” Baekhyun says with a hop in his step. 

“What can I do for you today?” Ten asks. 

“Just looking, I think.” Baekhyun says.

Having almost nothing better to do, Ten watches him out of the corner of his eye. To make sure he’s not stealing or anything. You know how it goes. Certainly not because Ten might secretly find this man attractive in the very slightest. Certainly not.

“What are these blue flowers called?” Baekhyun finally asks, looking at a hanging pot full of little blue flowers. 

“Well,” Ten says. “What do they look like?”

“Is that a trick question?” Baekhyun asks honestly. 

“They’re called bluebells because they’re blue and look like little bells.” Ten says, hiding a laugh. 

Baekhyun stares back at him in mock disbelief. Ten does laugh at that.

“Can’t believe I couldn’t have guessed that myself.” Baekhyun says. “I know nothing about flowers.”

“It shows.” Ten teases.

“Be nice, I’m a customer!” Baekhyun says. He’s really good at pretending his pride his hurt.

“If you’re a customer, that means you have to buy something.” Ten says.

Baekhyun huffs out a laugh and continues to look around silently for a few more minutes.

“I’ll get these then.” Baekhyun says finally, pointing to the pot of bluebells. “All of them.”

“ _ALL_ of them?!” Ten asks in disbelief. 

“All of them.” Baekhyun says. “You’ve won me over. I’ll take them, and I don’t care how much they are. Get me the pot down and I’ll be on my way!” 

Ten obliges, standing up from his spot behind the counter and grabbing his cane to reach the pot. He hooks the crooked cane under the hook of the pot and lifts up slightly and back down, slowly bringing the pot of bluebells down into Baekhyun’s grasp. 

“This pot did not look as big hanging all the way up there.” Baekhyun says.

“Are you sure you still want them?” Ten asks. 

“Of course!” Baekhyun says. 

Baekhyun sets the pot down on the counter carefully and pulls out a big bill from his wallet. He hands it over the counter to Ten, who is still in disbelief, and Ten gets his change for him in a robotic motion aided by cash register noises. Baekhyun pockets the change and takes the pot into two arms with a grin.

“Oh,” Baekhyun says. “I never caught your name.”

“It’s Ten.” Ten says. “Nice to meet you...again.”

“See you next time!” Baekhyun says with an assuring nod and takes his loot toward the door.

With full arms, he backs up against the door and Ten is thankful that it pushes to open on the way out, instead of pulls. Baekhyun might’ve been in some trouble trying to fight a pull door with no hands. Ten laughs at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	3. HIBISCUS - delicate beauty

“Did you know all flowers have meanings?” Ten says, scribbling out an invoice for a customer ordering a five dozen yellow roses.

“I suspect you know most of them?” Taeyong says, crouching behind the counter with Ten and absorbing absolutely _all_ the cold air from the fan they have plugged in.

Taeyong has been Ten’s best friend since elementary school but it feels like since birth sometimes. Taeyong and Ten have always been close, they could finish each other’s sentences. Taeyong knows things about Ten that not even his own mother knows. They’re closer than close. So naturally when Ten asked Taeyong for a hand at his mom’s shop, Taeyong didn’t even hesitate for a single heartbeat to say yes. If it meant sitting around in the air conditioning all day and smelling flowers and helping people find the perfect flowers for someone special, sure. 

Taeyong didn’t realize how hot it actually got in the flower shop though. Being around huge windows in the glaring sun is draining, so he brought a fan with on the second day. It’s still hot, but it works.

“I know a lot of them.” Ten says after a beat. “My mom has taught me a lot in the couple years I’ve worked with her.”

“So tell me what this flower means.” Taeyong says, pointing to the abundance of yellow flowers situated into bouquets on the counter.

“Well, roses can have a lot of different meanings. It depends on the color.” Ten says. “Yellow means jealousy generally, so I have a feeling this person is having a rough day.”

Taeyong laughs at that.

“Poor Mr. Chanyeol Park.” Ten says. 

Ten instructs Taeyong to watch the counter while he runs to the back to set aside the flower order as well as grab a few things. Taeyong salutes him and props himself on the chair behind the counter when the bell above the door sounds.

“Helllloooooo!” Baekhyun sings proudly as he waltzes into the shop. 

“Hi there.” Taeyong says plainly. 

“Oh.” Baekhyun says. “You’re...not who I was expecting.”

“You were expecting someone?” Taeyong says, eyeing him carefully. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun says. “The shopkeeper. Is he out for the day?”

Ten emerges as if being summoned and Baekhyun’s question is answered instantaneously. Baekhyun smiles in their general direction and then wanders off to do some shopping. He eventually returns to the counter with a pot of pink flowers and a smile. 

“Tell me, oh flower guru, what is this one called? And please don’t tell me it’s something obvious.” Baekhyun says.

“These are hibiscus flowers.” Ten answers, glancing at the sad looking flowers in their planter. There are about four of them, and Ten assumes Baekhyun is about to buy them all. “They’re also sometimes called Rosemallows.”

“Rosemallows? That’s so cute.” Baekhyun says, setting the planter on the counter and silently waiting for his total. 

Ten doesn’t get a chance to vocalize it before Baekhyun is pulling out some cash stuffed in his pockets and setting all the bills on the counter. 

“Keep the change.” He says, swooping the planeter up and getting on his way.

“This is the guy I’ve been telling you about.” Is all Ten says.


	4. PINK CAMELLIA - longing for you

“You mean to tell me this guy just comes in here, buys random flowers from you, and leaves? And you don’t think there’s something going on?” Taeyong asks, bewildered.

It’s been two days since either of them have seen Baekhyun and Taeyong is trying to put the pieces together. 

“It’s not anything, Taeyong.” Ten says.

“He comes in, buys a ridiculous amount of money’s worth of flowers for no apparent reason, and then dips. Who is he even buying these flowers for?” Taeyong asks.

“Why and how should I know? That’s not my business to ask.” Ten says.

“I think he’s just coming in to see you, but doesn’t want to make it obvious.” Taeyong says seriously, like he’s finally decided.

Ten scoffs at him and swats at his shoulder. Can’t be. No way. He just...really likes flowers is all. If Ten is honest, he doesn’t get it either. But he doesn’t ask questions.

Later that day, Ten receives a call from a familiar voice.

“Hi there, Shopkeeper.” Baekhyun says, a little distorted. “So here’s the deal. I can’t make it in until Sunday, but I need a dozen flowers. Something pretty and delightful. Pink maybe”

“I’m on it.” Ten says. “Let me just take down your information.” 

After the phone call ends, Ten thinks long and hard for something to give him.

“Did he say who they were for?” Taeyong asks. 

Ten shakes his head.

“You’re the flower guru, even he thinks so.” Taeyong says. “I think you should find him something that tells him you want him. He’ll never know.”

“Shut up!” Ten says. “What if the flowers are for his mom?” 

“She’ll never know either. It’s the principle of the thing.” Taeyong says. “Just do it. Tell me what they are and I’ll get them.”

Ten thinks for a while, for the rest of the day even. Ten has all week to figure this out. Ten closes up shop and flips the sign on the floor, counts the cash drawer, and even mops all the floors before he’s got it. Taeyong has already gone home, so he searches by himself for enough pink camellias to make a bouquet. 

Maybe Taeyong is right. Pink camellias are supposed to mean longing for someone. And that’s exactly what Ten is feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	5. GARDENIA - secret love

Ten has a lot of customers on Tuesday. It’s not anything new, but he feels drained. Taeyong is thankfully helping him answer phones while Ten rings and runs around like a chicken with his head twisted around backwards. Which is a godsend because the phone has been ringing off the hook since they opened and Ten barely has enough time to do anything. 

He just helped a particularly picky elderly woman find flowers for her sons wedding, a gentleman in a suit find flowers for his wife, and even that same wife find flowers for her sister while her husband not-so-secretly shopped for her. Ten feels like he’s going crazy and to top it all off, he just got an order from Taeyong for a very large order of gardenias that they don’t have.

They swap jobs, even though Taeyong protests profusely. He doesn’t have the charm Ten has when it comes to finding the right flowers, but he’ll certainly try for Ten’s sake. Ten has to call around town to see if they can get more gardenias from another shop or two to fill this order. 

He got lucky and managed to score enough from just one other flower shop with just one phone call. Things may be sort of upside down at his shop, but at least he has Taeyong and this very nice lady on the phone counting her gardenias for him. Ten sends Taeyong out to pick the flowers up from the other shop while Ten prays he can run his shop by himself for just a little bit.

Luck must really be on his side or something because as soon as Taeyong leaves to grab the order, the remaining customers gather their purchases and see themselves out too. And then it’s quiet. 

It’s quiet the entire time Taeyong is gone and even after he gets back it’s quiet. Ten has time to run to the back and fill out all the order forms and the invoice and even call the customer back by himself. He’s surprised to find the voice on the other line to be one so familiar. Again.

“How many phone numbers do you have?” Ten asks.

“Are you keeping up with my number?” Baekhyun asks.

“No,” Ten says, embarrassed. “We do have your order information quite a lot. Not under this number however.”

“This is actually my mom’s.” Baekhyun says. “I’m shocked you’re calling, so let me get her. She must’ve ordered something.”

Ten talks with Baekhyun’s mother for some time. He doesn’t understand how they haven’t run out of things to talk about between her praises for running the shop well and finding the perfect flowers for her. She thanks him a dozen times for the flowers she’s received and she says she’s very excited for the ones she ordered today. 

“Oh no, they’re not for me.” She says. “They’re for my son.”

“What’s the occasion?” Ten asks bravely. 

“I think he’s in love.” She says with a smile noticeable through the phone. “I hear gardenias are supposed to mean young love or new love. Something of the sort. It’s a subtle way of me saying I’m happy for him.” 

“Oh.” Ten says.

“He’s been bringing home so many flowers lately, not just for me. There can’t be another explanation, don’t you think?” She says.

“I’m not positive.” Ten says. “I’m glad he seems happy too. He’s a nice guy.” 

“Yes, well I should let you go. I will pick up the flowers later today!” She says and hangs up promptly.

Ten lets out a breath he’s been holding the entire phone call and sets the phone back on the receiver. Taeyong sends him a confused look and Ten just shakes his head.


	6. YELLOW HYACINTH - jealousy

It’s a Wednesday, and it’s odd because Ten never sees Baekhyun during the weekdays. He’s become accustomed to seeing Baekhyun on the weekends, when he does come, so it’s strange. But certainly not unwelcome. 

However this time, he’s not alone. Baekhyun is accompanied by another man with dark hair and noticeably expressive eyebrows. Ten watches them as they laugh together when they come through the door.

“Welcome.” Ten says. 

“Hello again!” Is all Baekhyun says before the two are on their way to the back area of the shop.

Ten has never seen this man in his life, and he wonders who he is. It’s not his business to know. It’s not like him and Baekhyun are necessarily friends. But he’s interested. They seem close, so maybe they’re close friends. He doesn’t know, and won’t ask. 

After a bit, Ten finds himself biting at his lip trying to see into the back of the shop to see what the pair are getting into. He considers getting up from his post at the counter to go find out, but decides against it when he finally hears banter coming back up toward the front of the shop.

“You really are an idiot, you know that?” Baekhyun says.

“Be nice to me.” The other man says. “You love me.”

“I guess I do.” Baekhyun says.

Ah, love. So that’s what this is? Weird. He never pegged Baekhyun to be in a relationship, but it is what it is. He guesses Baekhyun’s mom was probably right when she said Baekhyun seemed in love. Ten’s happy for him, he guesses. But he can’t help but feel a little sad. He doesn’t know why. 

He puts on a brave face when he sees them approach the counter.

“This is Ten, the shopkeeper.” Baekhyun says. “He’s helped me find the right flowers for quite a few people now.”

“I do my best.” Ten says awkwardly. 

“Oh!” Baekhyun says, reading the room finally. “This is Jongdae.”

“Nice to meet you, Ten.” Jongdae says with a cat-like smile. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Have you?” Ten asks, eyeing Baekhyun. He wonders what that could mean.

“Just that you’re excellent at what you do!” Baekhyun says, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He smiles sheepishly and nudges Jongdae with his elbow. “Well, we should get going. I just wanted to show him around since he’s never been here before.”

“Nice seeing you two!” Ten says with a plastic smile and watches them leave the shop.

He immediately texts Taeyong a message that says: _he’s not single_

Taeyong doesn’t reply for some time, so Ten takes to a pen and a notepad to let out his frustration. 

_I like you_ he scribbles.

_I thought we had something blooming but it looks like it’s wilted._

Ten can’t help but use gardening terms and he laughs at himself for it. He sounds so stupid but no one is ever going to read this anyway. He scribbles a few more words onto the paper before crossing them out aggressively with his pen, almost tearing the paper in the process. 

He stands up from the counter and heads to the back room. They had recently received in a shipment of new flowers from another shop that had an overflow, so there were bunches laying all over tables in the back. Ten takes the note, folds it up into a small little square, and stuffs in into a bushel of yellow flowers on one of the tables. Maybe next time he’ll offer them to Baekhyun out of spite. Ten doesn’t want to admit to being a jealous person, but he is a little hurt. 

He obviously isn’t going to give Baekhyun the note. He’s just setting it there for good measure. To cope, in a way. He’ll take it out before offering the flowers to Baekhyun. No one would ever read his note anyway. Not even Taeyong.

-

That Sunday, Baekhyun enters the shop all by his lonesome and Ten feels a little better than the last time he’d seen him. He greets Baekhyun happily as the bell chimes above the door, but can’t help the sad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“What have you got for me today, Shopkeeper?” Baekhyun asks, immediately approaching the counter. “I’m thinking of something for a very close friend of mine.”

Ten knows he must mean Jongdae. Given he doesn’t know any of Baekhyun’s friends, Jongdae must be one of his closest.

“We just got in new flowers the other day.” Ten says. “I hope said friend likes yellow.” 

Baekhyun waits at the counter excitedly as Ten dismisses himself to the back room to grab a few yellow hyacinths he had just gotten in from another flower shop that had too many. Ten brings them out and presents them to Baekhyun. 

“Is this all you have?” Baekhyun asks.

“Well, no--” Ten says.

“I’d like a few more if you have them. They’re really nice.” Baekhyun says. 

Ten grabs the rest of them from the back, a whole big bunch of them, and brings them to the counter for Baekhyun to adore. He pays for them on the spot with crumpled bills and spare change. Ten waves to him goodbye as he leaves the shop. 

And little does Ten know, he forgot he stuffed a not so happy note into the bundle of flowers the night before. And now it’s in Baekhyun’s possession, to read and decipher for himself.


	7. HYDRANGEA - gratitude for being understood

For a whole week, Ten does nothing but panic about the upcoming Sunday. He knows Baekhyun will be in. He’s always in on Sundays. He just worries about his note. He hopes Baekhyun didn’t read it. He hopes maybe it just fell out before Baekhyun got home so he didn’t see it at all. He hopes maybe Baekhyun thought it was garbage and threw it away. He hopes, he really hopes, Baekhyun threw it away.

And like a charm, Baekhyun is coming through the door while Ten is lost in his thoughts. He barely catches him. He doesn’t get a chance to say hello before Baekhyun is off and wandering the shop. He browses for quite some time and it’s interesting, given that Baekhyun never seems to know what he truly wants until someone tells him what he wants. By this, Ten means he never decides on something to buy until given a reason. At least, this tends to be the trend so far.

Soon enough, Baekhyun ends up at the counter with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Can I ask you a question?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Sure?” Ten says. 

“I hear that all flowers have meanings.” Baekhyun says. “Or, I read up on it somewhere.”

Ten swallows.

“So basically I got curious and looked up what hyacinths meant. I got them for a close friend, so of course I’d want to know what they meant.” Baekhyun says. “I didn’t find anything specific until I looked up colors.”

Baekhyun pauses for a second to eye Ten.

“I was not aware that yellow flowers tend to mean jealousy.” Baekhyun says.

“They do.” Ten says quietly.

“Did you know you left a note in those yellow flowers you gave me?” Baekhyun asks.

Ten knew it was coming. He knew it was coming and he can explain, he can explain all of it. But Baekhyun laughs actually. He laughs but it’s not an evil laugh. It’s a genuine laugh; one that usually relieves tension.

“You have a way with words, you know? It’s very cute.” Baekhyun says.

“What?” Ten asks.

“I read the note, thinking it was my invoice. I was in for a surprise I’ll tell you that.” Baekhyun says. “What did you mean when you said you thought there was something _blooming_?”

Ten is dead silent. Baekhyun knows what it means and he’s just being a jerk about it.

“I don’t know why you think whatever is blooming is...wilted.” Baekhyun says. 

Ten hasn’t said a word for at least five minutes and he feels like Baekhyun can tell that he’s about to burst at the seams.

“Please talk to me.” Baekhyun says.

And so Ten does. He tells him all of it.

“I thought you came to buy flowers because you wanted to see me.” Ten says.

“You aren’t wrong.” Baekhyun says.

Ten is taken aback at first, but goes on.

“But then I saw you with Jongdae and figured-”

“Wait, hold on.” Baekhyun says. “You think I’m dating Jongdae?” 

“I...Well…” 

Baekhyun sputters into a small laughing fit before composing himself enough to talk through a grin. 

“He’s my best friend. He’s been my best friend all my life and I wanted to show him this cute little shop so he can finally buy flowers for his girlfriend.” Baekhyun admits. “I’m really sorry if it seemed like anything more, but we’re just really close.”

“You told him you loved him so I was confused. I’m sorry for assuming-”

“I do love him. He’s my life line, to be honest, but he’s just my best friend.” Baekhyun says. “Does that help clear the waters a bit?”

“I guess.” Ten says.

He feels better, knowing Baekhyun is not in fact dating his best friend. He feels better, but he also feels worse because now Baekhyun not only thinks he was jealous but he also knows that Ten has a crush on him. And that’s the most embarrassing thing of all. Ten doesn’t know what to say next. Baekhyun probably does, but he doesn’t say anything either. He waits for Ten patiently to keep the conversation moving.

“I don’t know where to go from here.” Is all Ten says. 

“Just do what you do best.” Baekhyun says.

Ten isn’t sure what he means by that at first, but slowly the thoughts unravel in Ten’s head.

“I’ll be right back.” Ten says. 

Ten lurks around the store for a bit, making sure Baekhyun isn’t following or watching him, and finally he returns with a single hydrangea of white and blueish coloring. He offers it to Baekhyun.

“You want me to buy this?” Baekhyun asks. “You’ll have to get me more than one, you know how it goes. I have a collection to maintain.”

“No, I’m giving it to you.” Ten says. “As a gift.” 

“What does it mean?” Baekhyun asks. “I didn’t study this one.”

“It means ‘thank you’.” Ten says. “Thank you for listening and understanding. Keep it.”

Baekhyun nods and tucks it behind his ear for safe keeping. Ten thinks he looks ridiculously endearing and very cute. He’d never admit it out loud.


	8. LAVENDER ROSE - love at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to post two chapters a day for the next couple days but i finally finished the whole thing last night and im too excited abt it so im posting it all at once heho!

It’s a day later, that Monday, and Baekhyun finds himself in Ten’s flower shop again. Ten is as surprised to see him as Baekhyun is surprised to be there. 

“This was sort of an impromptu visit.” Baekhyun says.

Baekhyun doesn’t offer any explanation other than that. He immediately ditches the door in search of something specific and Ten lets him look. He supposes he could let Baekhyun hunt around in his shop all day if Baekhyun wanted to. Ten doesn’t mind seeing him around his shop, and wouldn’t mind the absent company all day. 

After shopping for quite some time, Baekhyun arrives at the counter with nothing. Well, nothing in view at least.

“What do you have?” Ten asks, noticing Baekhyun’s hands are behind his back. 

And Baekhyun smiles. He pulls a flower out from behind his back. 

“I’ve done some research for this.” Baekhyun says. “Please forgive me if I’m wrong, but I’ve been staring at pictures of flowers for a whole week and planning this out. I found what I could.”

From behind his back, Baekhyun pulls out a lavender rose. It’s a pale one and is very clean like Baekhyun picked off the dead petals. Ten looks proud.

“And what does it mean?” Ten swallows. He knows the answer. 

He knows roses like the back of his hand. There’s an entire section of the flower shop dedicated to various roses and he would spend all day there if he could. Roses were the first flower he learned about because, naturally, they’re the most popular. He wanted to know why people loved red roses so much and then learned that they mean “I Love You”. He learned what all the colors meant, and this particular rose is one of the most special.

Baekhyun doesn’t need to say what it means. Ten comes from behind the counter and takes the rose from Baekhyun carefully, trying his best not to prick himself on the thorns. Wouldn’t that be a kicker to all of this. 

“It’s been a long time, but I knew since the beginning.” Baekhyun says honestly. “I don’t know how, but I knew. And that same feeling had me crawling back here every week when I found time.”

“Thank you.” Ten says, twirling the rose carefully between his fingers. 

“I’ll always find time to see you. More than just on Sundays from now on.” Baekhyun says. “Now that I know you...like me too?” 

“You’re dense.” Ten says with a smile. “Of course I like you.”

“Good.” Baekhyun says.

And it _is_ good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
